Not How I Wanted To Meet Your Roommate
by purplegwen
Summary: Slightly smutty. College AU. I don't think I can write anymore without giving too much away.


Note: They're not technically roommates but they might as well be. Emma lives with Mary Margaret, but MM is almost never there.

Emma tossed her backpack onto the floor and flopped down onto her bed. "Done. No more studying until next year."

Regina was sitting cross-legged at her desk in pajamas. (Well, underwear and Emma's shirt.) She looked up from her textbook. "Some of us aren't so lucky."

Emma sat up again "It's just two credits. And you have an A already. You'll be fine even if you got a zero."

"I'm not just going to sit around right before a final. What do you want me to do?"

Emma smiled suggestively and pulled off her coat.

"Not so much a 'what' as a 'who'."

Regina glared at her and almost chuckled. Emma could be so… straightforward sometimes. And she couldn't deny that she absolutely loved it. Regina slammed her book closed and dropped it on the floor. Fuck Virgil. Emma Swan was asking and the answer was yes.

Regina stood up.

"Yeah?" Emma asked.

Regina straddled Emma.

"Yeah. I don't think a quickie could hurt." Regina confirmed.

"Oh thank god. It's been two weeks and I wasn't sure if-" Regina cut her off with a kiss.

"I wanted to so badly, Emma. I just didn't know if I would be able to study if I even considered it. I had to put it off the table entirely because if I started I really don't think I could stop. Not for studying." Emma pushed Regina back to lay down on the bed. "And even if I had the self-control to take my hands off you then I don't think I could stop thinking about what we just did." Regina roughly pulled Emma's shirt off over her head. Then her own. "And how could I concentrate knowing that just a few hours ago I had my tongue on your cunt." Regina planted hot kisses on Emma's neck "That all I'd probably have to do is say the word and we could fuck." 

Emma shimmied out of her sweats. "God, I thought u were just too distracted to think about fucking."

"Never."

Regina stuck her hand down Emma underwear and rubbed Emma's cunt. Emma let out a noise of pleasure.

Regina chuckled and whispered in Emma's ear, quoting a very awkward conversation they had with a male resident advisor who was clearly uncomfortable about the entire subject of sex. "The neighbors don't need to hear your night-time activities." When that phrase was first spoken, it had almost had them rolling on the ground laughing. It had been an inside joke ever since.

"Bitch" Emma joked. As she rubbed her thigh into Regina's cunt. Regina let out a whimper trying to suppress an even louder moan.

"Oh, but you love it."

Emma took Regina's nipple into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. Regina closed her eyes and just let herself feel Emma's mouth and hands on her. Somehow both sloppy and precise. And all Regina could think was _God, why didn't we do this earlier_. Regina could feel Emma's hands on her hips, trying to pull off her underwear. Regina moved her hips to help get her panties off easier, but all it did was distract Emma, who was staring at Regina's breasts as they moved with her body.

Regina laughed "Hey, you paying attention?"

"I've been imagining you naked for two weeks. Now that you are, it's a little overwhelming."

"Well, I could just put my shirt back on if that would help." Regina joked.

Emma groaned with fake frustration.

Emma was finally was able to get Regina's underwear off and she threw them across the room where they landed on the floor next to Regina's discarded copy of _The Aeneid._

Regina kissed Emma and Emma reciprocated, swirling her tongue around Regina's.

Emma pressed a finger into Regina's cunt and she let out a breathy moan.

"Shhh. You'll disturb the neighbors." Emma joked. Regina let out a groan. This time it was one of frustration. "Hey, you said it first." Emma slid another finger inside Regina and Emma ground her palm against Regina's clit.

And then that's when it all went to hell in a hand basket.

Emma heard keys at the door and Regina remembered that technically Emma had a roommate: Mary Margaret. Her roommate was just always out doing things because she had a full time job, a full credit load, and a serious boyfriend. In fact, Emma hadn't seen her roommate in over two weeks. Regina pushed Emma off of her and tried to cover herself with the blankets. Emma grabbed her hoodie, which wasn't the brightest move because she was still in her underwear from the waist down. Mary Margaret opened the door and the look on her face turned to shock.

Emma grinned sheepishly. Regina just asked "Can I HELP YOU?!"

And at that Emma blushed so thoroughly that she felt like she was on fire.

"Hi, Mary Margaret. I don't believe you've met my girlfriend, Regina. Mary Margaret, this is Regina. Regina, this is my roommate, Mary Margaret."

Mary Margaret stuck out her right hand for a handshake. Regina started to reach out and almost shook hands, but then she thought about where her hand was several minutes ago and withdrew it. While doing this, Regina knocked the covers slightly off of her shoulder by accident. Regina shook her head. "No, that's not. Nope."

"Oh." Mary Margaret stated. For a second, she thought Regina was just being rude. And then she realized why it probably wasn't a good idea to be shake Regina's hand. "Oh, dear god." And without another word, Mary Margaret turned and left.

"That was not how I wanted to meet your roommate."

"It's ok. Knowing her, she'll pretend it never happened."

"Can we try that too?"

"I think that's a good idea."


End file.
